


The Assassin And The Mercenary

by SirLya



Series: Winterpool [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLya/pseuds/SirLya
Summary: "A cure?" Bucky blinked, his hand on the man's suit slackening."Yeah," Wade shrugged again, making a gesture that would have been a hand running through his hair if it weren't for the mask, "except it wasn't just a cure for el cancer, it was a cure for el everything."





	The Assassin And The Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJax_EeOwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/gifts).



The arrow sliced neatly through the webbing, landing on the ground with a soft thud as Tony spun around, his faceplate clanking shut. "Alright Lang-"

"WAAAIIIIITTT!!!" Steve spun around, blinking in shock as a cab came screeching towards them, a man dressed in a red suit hanging out of the window, waving at them frantically. _The Hell?_

"WAIT!" The man screamed again, flailing his arms wildly as the cab screeched to a stop and the man stumbled out, a bright pink duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"A crisp high five I presume, Mister Pool," the cabbie, a young Indian boy, grinned as he lent out of the window, offering the man his hand.

"For you Dopinder, ten," the man replied, double high fiving the boy's hand before the boy, Dopinder, lent back into the cab and screeched away. _What. Is. Happening?_

"So," the man began, rocking on his heels as he turned to face them, "we're all here."

"And you are?" Tony asked.

"Pool, Dead," the man replied, and Steve could have sworn the mask grinned.

"The hell is happening down there?" Sam hissed into his ear.

"I'm not quite sure," Steve muttered back, "some guy named Dead Pool, not sure whether or not he's a friendly."

"Deadpool?" Bucky asked quietly, almost disbelieving, but again, before Steve could reply, he was cut off by the Spider-Kid, who swung down and stalked up to the masked man, Deadpool, with his finger raised threateningly, Steve's shield laying forgotten.

"What the hell are you doing here Wade?!" He hissed, jabbing the man, Wade's, chest.

"Petey! Spidey! I'd love to explain, but it's a really long, R rated story. It'll be in the cinemas soon though, you should go and see it." _This guy's insane_ , Steve decided as he watched Wade pat the Spider-Kid on the back, his masked face glancing around.

"Now where is?..." He muttered, a gloved finger tapping at his chin before his masked face broke into a smile as Bucky came stumbling out into view.

"Buck!" Steve hissed, panic seizing his heart as everyone's attention turned to his friend. Bucky didn't seem to care or notice, to busy staring at Wade with wide, disbelieving eyes, his mouth open in shock, frozen still for a long moment, only snapping out of it as Sam placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. Steve couldn't help but flinch back as Bucky's expression switched from disbelieving to murderous in a matter of seconds. His friend stalked forward, past Steve and straight towards Wade, his fist shaking furiously. Wade held his hands up and stepped back.

"Now, Jamie babe, I can-" Bucky didn't let him finish his sentence, instead opting to rear back and punch him. With his metal fist. Steve's brain took far to long to realise what Wade had said. _Jamie? Babe?_

"Owwww, my face. James wait-"

"NO!" Bucky snapped, pushing himself right up into the man's face, raising up on his tip toes so the two were eye level, "you don't fucking speak, not yet. You don't speak." Bucky's voice had dropped into a dangerously calm whisper. "You left. I thought you were dead," Bucky shook his head, his metal hand shooting out to cling to the front of Wade's suit, "you have five fucking seconds to tell me what the hell you were thinking, so start talking Wilson."

"I found a cure," Wade replied, shrugging slightly. _A cure? A cure for what?! What's happening?!_

"A cure?" Bucky blinked, his grip on the man's suit slackening.

"Yeah," Wade shrugged again, making a gesture that would have been a hand running through his hair if it weren't for the mask, "except it wasn't just a cure for el cancer, it was a cure for el everything."

"What? What does that mean?" Bucky demanded, leaning back.

"It means they made me into an even cooler Logan," Wade said with a laugh. _Logan? As in Xavier's Wolverine?_ "Minus the adamantium and claws."

"They? You keep saying they, who's they?"

Wade waved a dismissive hand. "Just the HYDRA assholes that imprisoned me, or, well, I'm pretty sure they had something to do with HYDRA," the masked man hummed, tapping a finger against his chin before, after a long moment, giving an exaggerated shrug. "Anyway, here I am!"

"And why exactly are you here?" Steve finally asked, stepping closer towards the two. The mask was practically beaming as Wade slapped Bucky's shoulder, using his other hand to reach into Bucky's top, causing the assassin to blush furiously and scowl as Wade lifted up the chain wrapped around Bucky's neck, flicking the golden band dangling on the end.

"I'm here to kidnap my fiancé back."

"Oh," Steve heard himself say before he stumbled back, darkness clouding his vision. _Bucky's getting married. Bucky's getting married to a katana wielding maniac._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, comments and kudos always welcome (because I'm insecure). Thank you! (Follow me on Tumblr if you want: https://incorrectwintersoldier.tumblr.com/)


End file.
